Sessha Promised You, Koishii
by sRoze
Summary: A promise to love and care for them, a vow to protect them from harm forever. But if it involves the ultimate sacrifice, can Kenshin hold his words true, or will he break them once more? A KKk fic. Sweet but sad. :)
1. Of Crimson, Amber, and Blue

Konnichiwa minna-san!

I'm still working on this fic, meaning there are still some gaps in the storyline. Blame it on impatience, but I just can't wait to post the story up.

I've just started watching RK. Have now reached about 60 episodes of the original series. So please avoid revealing spoilers in your reviews (if there are any!) especially those in the RK OVAs. Thanks to my terminal curiosity I've found out bits of what happened in the endings. There are the happy bits, and there are the really depressing bits.

I'm not so much of a plot-writer, so this will mainly revolve around Kenshin and Kaoru's feelings for one another. Like I've once said to a fellow writer, I'm more of a word-painter: I "paint" a scene I see with words instead of colors.

The storyline is not chronologically organized, so expect to be thrown from one span of time to another.

Summary: Kenshin once promised to protect his family from all danger and harm. When he faces a dire situation involving matters of life and death, would the rurouni-cum-husband-cum-father give the ultimate sacrifice? A rather poignant piece dealing with Kenshin Himura and Kaoru Kamiya's relationship. Action/Adventure takes a back seat in here. Story may not be consistent or accurate with the anime/manga (AU). Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Rurouni Kenshin characters (but how I wish I do! Then I can do whatever I like with Kenshin and Kaoru. Waha!)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Sessha Promised You, Koishii**

by: sRoze

* * *

. : Chapter 1: Of Crimson, Amber, and Blue : .

A flash of white light…

A metallic gleam…

A contorted expression…

A soundless scream…

She watched, paralyzed. Her brilliant blue eyes grew wide in shock. She followed his battered body hit the ground with a dull thud. The blow was dealt lethally on the back; a single clean movement that seemed, to inexperienced eyes, just a blinding light slashing through the air…

In very slow motion and with utmost horror, she saw him fell, scenes as if cruelly frozen in time. He fell with the grace of a skilled swordsman, body arching backward, long hair trailing behind…

There was red everywhere. It flooded her vision. Red hair dancing in mid-air, the same thick hair she adored so much… and bright red blood, the very essence of life gushing out of his body, his _dying_ body.

Red hair stained with red blood… the swirling pool of dark crimson blood. His blood.

The long red mane shadowed his bruised face. The fierce, determined look worn earlier on was quickly replaced by another entirely different expression. One that spoke of tranquility, of internal peace…

His eyes were closed, his lips set in a firm line. But there it was: serenity radiating from within.

She stood there for the longest of time, unmoving. Her gaze transfixed upon that figure on the ground.

_Anytime now he will open his eyes, and bravely stand up again. Like the countless times he had done before…Hurt, but still breathing… Yes, anata, wake up…_

She waited for the blazing amber eyes to meet her deep sapphire. But they didn't open. They remained shut, oblivious to the world around them… maybe because his soul has already reached somewhere beyond the reach of mortals…

No…

She struggled to escape the tight grips on her arms. The grave wounds she suffered registered no pain in her mind. All she knew was that she had got to get to him.

_Let me go, let me go!_ He seemed so far away, lying there…

_LET ME GO!_

She wanted to touch him, to heal him, to feel his warmth before the cold iciness of death takes him away…

No, no, no… He is not dead!

_Wake up, my love… Don't sleep anymore… Just open your eyes, and smile… I want to see your beautiful smile again… _

_Please, koishii, I beg you… don't leave me… You promised... Don't die…_

* * *

TBC 

Reposted at 7/3/2005 9.17PM


	2. Contentment

I'm sulking a little as I post this. This isn't the most perfect of chapters, but I do realize a writer owes it to her readers (no matter the number) to update her work. Bleh. I just hope this is decent enough. Heh.

Replies to Reviewers

**Nekotsuki**: You like my story title? Ah, jeez, it was really spontaneous. I was staring at the blank title box for the longest of time. I don't even know where the inspiration came from. Heh. As for the color of his amber eyes, hmm, we'll find out soon enough, won't we:D Thank you!

**gabyhyatt**: Thank you!

**xZig-zagx**: Thank you thank you. I made it short to test what kind of response I might get. Heh:D It is my first fan fiction here, that you must remember.

**s0nic**: Ah, I dreaded reading yours the most. Not when you belongto the grammar police force. Hope this chapter is marginally acceptable for you. Sigh. But thanks for reading anyway!

Summary: Kenshin once promised to protect his family from all danger and harm. When he faces a dire situation involving matters of life and death, would the rurouni-cum-husband-cum-father give the ultimate sacrifice?

Disclaimer: I do not own **Rurouni Kenshin**. I just own the plot, as unoriginal and clichéd as it may be.

Disclaimer is now applicable to every chapter hereafter.

* * *

**Sessha Promised You, Koishii**

by: sRoze

* * *

A flash of white light…

A metallic gleam…

A contorted expression…

A soundless scream…

No, no, no… He is not dead! _He cannot be…_

_Wake up, my love… Don't sleep anymore… Just open your eyes, and smile… I want to see your beautiful smile again… _

_Please, koishii, I beg you… don't leave me… You promised… Don't die…_

* * *

. : Chapter Two: Contentment : .

It was a morning like any other. But perhaps a sprinkle of magical dust had settled upon the world, for all of a sudden Kaoru Kamiya thought she knew what perfection in life meant.

The breeze stirred the leaves of nearby trees, and around her slipper-less feet. She sat on the porch of her beloved dojo, sipping the tea she just brewed. Leaves rustled prettily. The wind chime tinkled softly.

The world was beautiful at that moment. Kaoru had never felt so acutely aware of nature's little things. Maybe it was the magical dust. She was able to sense every movement the flowers made, every ripple on the pond nearby. When she inhaled the crisp morning air smelled of fragrance from the blooming flowers around.

She felt in sync with nature. She was in peace with herself. Life had never seemed so perfect, so blissful. _Of course_, she mused, _how could life NOT be perfect with…_

Loud peels of laughter shook her out of the early morning reverie. She looked up and caught a glimpse of glistening auburn hair over the low wall. Moments later, the owner of the red hair appeared, clasping the tiny hand of a small boy. The resemblance between them was clear.

Short stubby arms reached out to the beaming, taller redhead. "Papa, again! Again!"

"All right, then!" He scooped the little boy in one swift move and threw him up in the air. He caught the child perfectly in his strong arms. The boy squealed in childish delight.

"Higher, Papa! Higher!"

Kaoru stood, smiling as she looked lovingly at the sight before her. Their laughter instantly brightened up her already-beautiful day. They seemed indulged in their little game, oblivious to the woman watching them nearby.

Then, she called out. "Kenshin, Kenji!"

Kenshin Himura turned, surprised. Then, he broke into a warm smile. "Ohaiyo, Kaoru-koishii."

"Mama!" The boy jumped out of his father's hands and ran towards Kaoru's inviting arms. "Mama!"

"Kenji-chan woke up very early today, yes?" She laughed, holding the bundle of energy close to her bosom.

"Papa… papa," Kenji gestured for Kenshin who was walking towards them.

"Ah, yes. I took him out for a morning swim by the river. I promise Kenji-chan I would teach him how to swim one day." He reached Kaoru, the gentle smile she adored never once leaving his face. "Yes, little one?" said Kenshin, touching the outstretched fingers.

"Papa! I want to fly!"

"No more flying, Kenji-chan!" Kaoru interrupted, alarmed. She faced Kenshin with a stern, motherly look. "Kenshin, you know it's dangerous to throw him around like that! What if you didn't catch him properly? What if he slipped and fell?"

Kenshin's hand reached behind his head sheepishly. He didn't think reminding his wife about his famed deftness and speed would convince her otherwise. So instead, he said apologetically: "Sumanu de gozaru yo, but he likes it…"

"And you shall not spoil this boy!" Kaoru shook her head in mock anger as she let Kenji down. The child immediately began pursuing a yellowish-orange butterfly fluttering in the garden, a happy grin plastered on his innocent face.

Kenshin walked to the porch. "Yes, yes. Hmm, you made tea. I must have told him too many stories just now. That boy's a handful." He quietly poured himself a cup, and sat down on the edge.

Kaoru joined him at his left. "He simply adores you, Kenshin. You are a good father… and husband." She smiled wistfully.

_And anata, you are the loveliest mother and wife a child and his papa could ever hope for._ Kenshin mirrored her smile, saying nothing of the thought that crossed his mind. _She really is beautiful_, he thought, taking in the smooth curves of her face. Her raven hair danced to the rhythm of the breeze. She drew a slender hand to push a few stray strands behind her ear, all this while keeping her watchful gaze on the running Kenji.

Kenshin suppressed the urge to reach over and kiss her. Instead, he placed his left hand on top of her small ones. Kaoru startled and looked at him. Round sapphire eyes met clear amethyst orbs. He smiled. She smiled back. That was enough. It was all that was needed; words weren't necessary.

They loved one other enough to understand the thoughts that were left unsaid. They had been through so much. So much that at a point, they both felt that giving up was easier than trudging through the emotional battle.

He remembered how he had almost lost control of himself when Udo Jin-e kidnapped Kaoru. Only Kaoru was able to prevent the gentle Kenshin Himura from turning into the fearsome Hitokiri Battousai again. He had loved her even more then, even if he himself was not aware of it.

Then there was the time when he did realized he had fallen for her. He was so afraid, knowing that the hands that held her were stained by thousand people's blood. How could he be so selfish to taint such purity and innocence that is Kaoru?

But more than anything, he was afraid of breaking the fragile memory of a certain woman who, with her love and sacrifice, helped him see the beauty of the world and there beyond.

And so he chose to walk away from Kaoru, unwittingly causing the two more grief than relief.

"Kenshin, don't do this. Please, I care for you… a lot." A pause, then hot tears flowed. "Aishiteru, baka!"

"Kenshin, what are you smiling at?"

A faint "oro" escaped him. His wife was staring quizzically at him.

"Ah-hahaha, nothing, nothing!"

Kaoru's softened stare lingered. She loved his left profile the most, especially the cross scar that helped changed Battousai into the man she now knew and so loved.

She reached out and cupped his cheek with her left hand. Every scar from his past served to remind her how human and imperfect he is. But still she loved him with every corner of her tiny heart.

_Kenshin._

His right hand moved to hold her left. Their fingers intertwined. Kenshin leaned and planted a light kiss on her forehead. A faint tinge of pink colored her ivory cheeks.

Kaoru, Kaoru. She was pure, kind, and giving. Her generous and compassionate nature made her the perfect candidate for motherhood. Although, he remembered with an inward smile, she did have a quick temper once. In his brushes with death, and there had been plenty, it had always been the thought of Kaoru's innocent face that forced him to cling onto survival. He had to live, even if it was just to see her again.

_Kaoru._

A fire of mixed feelings flamed in him. The memories of his wanderer days invaded his mind. He had felt so alone in the world then. So dark, so lonely. Now, he had Kaoru and Kenji, the two people whom he treasured and cherished the most. Never in his dreams had he dared to hope for such bliss and contentment in life. But now he had it, and Kenshin felt like crying and laughing at the same time.

Kaoru sensed the change in her husband's aura. Her grip tightened on his hand. "Kenshin?"

"It's nothing, koishii. I am just thinking."

"About us?" Kaoru guessed, meaning Kenshin and her.

"No, about you. And Kenji." He lowered his head. "I remember how cold and dark nights could be when I was still a rurouni. How the bright stars seemed so distant and the moon was never warm." He paused with a smile. "Then I think about now. I have you and Kenji. I don't feel lost anymore. It's as if night can be a beautiful thing too when you have people to share it with."

Kaoru knocked his head lightly, startling him. "Kenshin no baka," she teased. "It's morning now. Why are you thinking about night?" Her thumb made little circles on Kenshin's palm. Then, seriously she added: "But you're right. You are not lost anymore. You have a family now… Us."

Kenshin's endearing smile lit up his face. He turned his eyes towards the toddler squatting near a flowerbed. The little boy has the same shade of auburn hair and the exact same beam as him. But his smile certainly came from his mother: calm, inspiring.

A hand stroked his long mane fondly. The red thick hair cascaded down in a curly ponytail, its fiery color a reflection of the owner's own samurai personality.

Kenshin beamed easily at Kaoru. He liked the feel of her hands, even if they might be calloused and flawed from handling swords. They felt soft and gentle, just like her soul.

A loud "Papa! Mama!" made them both turned to Kenji. He held a bright red flower in his tiny hands, and was running towards them. "See?" He showed Kenshin and Kaoru the flower.

"A flower!" Kaoru picked the bouncing boy and placed him on her lap. "Kenji-chan knows this is a flower?"

"Flower?"

"Yes, yes, Kenji-chan. This is a flower." Kaoru pointed to the flower in his hands, her tone reminiscent of the one she used for her students at the dojo.

"Flower!" Then the child's round, curious eyes settled on Kenshin's hair as though thinking. Then, he burst out giggling. Reaching out Kenji gave his papa's long ponytail a rough tug.

"Orrrooooo…."

"Flower!" Kenji squealed delightfully. "Flower!"

"Oh no, Kenji-chan! Papa's hair is red too, but it's not a flower! Gomen ne, Kenshin!" Kaoru looked apologetic. "Now let go, Kenji!"

Three hard tugs. "Flower, flower, flower!"

"Orororoooo…!"

* * *

TBC

Japanese-to-English translations:

ohaiyo – good morning  
koishii – sweetheart, dear  
chan – an honorific  
sumanu de gozaru yo – I am sorry, that I truly am  
anata – you, dear  
hitokiri – a term Manslayer  
aishiteru – (you don't know this? Jeez…) I love you  
baka – idiot (grins)  
oro – It means nothing, really. Just a trademark phrase of old silly Kenshin. It usually indicates surprise, and the way Kenshin says it is very comical!  
rurouni – wanderer  
dojo – training ground, in this case where Kaoru teaches her Kamiya Kasshin fighting style  
gomen – sorry  
orororoooo – An extended version of the oro. Murmured in a flat tone, almost always accompanied with swirling eyes.

Additional info:

In the Udo Jin-e incident, Kenshin found himself facing one of the adversaries from his Hitokiri past. Jin-e wanted to fight Battousai, but was disappointed and furious when he realized Battousai is no longer the deadly killer he wanted to combat. Jin-e then kidnapped Kaoru in an effort to provoke the peace-loving Kenshin and turn him back to the Manslayer he once was.

He would have succeeded in the attempt had Kaoru not escape the breathing spell Jin-e cast on her. A single "NO!" was what it took Kaoru to bring Kenshin back to reality, and to the present. This is one of the scenes which subtly showed how strong Kaoru's presence is for Kenshin. Just a single word. That's it. (smiles)

Posted on 16/3/2005 5.00PM


	3. A Promise Made, A Promised Fulfilled

This chapter is gonna be short, heh. Please remember that this is more to a romance piece than an action/adventure one. I kinda want to focus more on Kenshin and Kaoru's relationship… they're such a sweet couple, ne?

I changed the summary for the story too. I suck in writing summaries Bleh. Maybe because the old one's boring that's why no one comes in and read.:( Or maybe it's in the writing. Or the plot. Anyhow, something is lacking somewhere. Would the few reviewers I have please tell me where I can improve? Wish to develop better writing skills, so I need your help. :)

And yes, you might not see a lot of the Kenshin-gumi in here. This is 'cause I'd like to concentrate on just Kenshin and Kaoru (and baby Kenji!) at the moment. Maybe in my next story, I'll give the other characters more prominent roles, yes?

**xZig-zagx**: Bambi? Heh! Yeah, it's the scene where Thumper introduced Bambi to the skunk creature, right? Flower :D

**Nekotsuki**: I'm a hopeless romantic, so I try to keep the romance light and sweet.:) Anyway, for this I won't put in too much angst or anything, since I like thinking of Kenshin and Kaoru being sweet and happy. They deserve it, don't you think:D But that's not to say I don't like angst dramas between Battousai and Kaoru. I just came across **linay**'s "Broken Pieces"… I think most KK/BK fanfic fans have read that already. How can they not? It's so cool:D I read it twice too. Heh.

Summary: A promise to love and care for them, a vow to protect them from harm forever. But if it involves the ultimate sacrifice, can Kenshin hold his words true, or will he break them once more? AU

* * *

**Sessha Promised You, Koishii**

by: sRoze

* * *

"Kenshin?"

"It's nothing, koishii. I am just thinking."

"About us?"

"About you. And Kenji. I remember how cold and dark nights could be when I was still a rurouni. How the bright stars seemed so distant and the moon was never warm."

A pause, a smile. "Then I think about now. I have you and Kenji. I don't feel lost anymore. It's as if night can be a beautiful thing too when you have people to share it with."

"Kenshin no baka." A light pat on the head. "It's morning now. Why are you thinking about night?"

Delicate fingers tracing a rough palm. "But you're right. You are not lost anymore. You have a family now… Us."

* * *

. : Chapter Three: A Promise Made, A Promise Fulfilled : .

They had traveled for days. They took trains to populated cities and walked through unmapped villages. With only the other for company, they finally reached their destination.

Kyoto.

Before them stood a slab of cool hard rock on a mound of sand, its edges smoothened by weather. The inscriptions on it were barely distinguishable, but Kaoru Kamiya figured how they might read:

"Here lies the grave of Yukishiro Tomoe."

Without a word, the two figures kneeled. Kenshin Himura wrapped an arm around his companion's petite waist. Contrasting emotions pounded his heart. Here he was, bringing the woman he now loved to meet the one he used to, and still do in a special way.

He was ready to take a step into the future with Kaoru. But first of all, he had to close the path from his past. The memories though would always be a part of him; no longer recalled with hurt and regret but with warm fuzziness.

He felt the need to get _her_ blessings, but he was certain she would be happy. After all, wasn't she the one who led him to her, and the other way round too?

_Tomoe._

_What can sessha say? You were the one who brought me out of the sickening scenes of Kyoto, to show me what love was all about. What sadness was to others. What hatred could destroy. Sessha destroyed your happiness, by killing Kiyosato. And again I destroyed your happiness in your knowledge that the one who killed your fiancé was the one whom you were supposedly married to._

_Sessha vowed to protect your happiness, and failed you. Sessha still remembers what you said to him as you lay dying, cuddled in his arms. "It's better this way, so please don't cry." Did you know that sessha was going to meet Kaoru-dono? Did you know that your life would be short? Did you know that you would sacrifice yourself to make sure that I'll be all right, even as sessha delivered the last blow?_

_Tomoe, sessha loved you. Sessha will always love you. You have occupied this special place in my heart. And by your grave and your memory, sessha promises that Kaoru-dono will always be cared and loved for, that she will not go through what you have gone through. And now, sessha will continue spreading the work of love you have started _

_Sessha will make Kaoru happy, for your sake, for mine, and for hers..._

Kaoru closed her eyes. She tried to picture the woman who had sacrificed so much for Kenshin. She could not come up with a clear image, but she took comfort in knowing that Tomoe had given them their blessing. There was never a doubt in her mind that Tomoe had led them to each other. Kaoru knew that Tomoe would be watching them from wherever she may be. An angel, a guardian.

Kenshin stirred, then bowed slightly. Still holding Kaoru by the waist, he pulled them both up. She looked at him, concern evident in her blue eyes. But Kenshin looked relieved, happy even. There was a soft glow on his face, as if a heavy burden was lifted off him. Kaoru smiled as he gazed kindly at her.

"Come on. Let's go."

_Tomoe-san..._

_I... I didn't know what to say to you then. As I knelt in front of your grave with Kenshin beside me, I couldn't help but think. How courageous you have been, how giving of you to give it up for Kenshin so he could continue on with his life. All I knew that I could say was, "Arigato"... Imagine my surprise when Kenshin told me what he said to you._

_"Arigato... Sumanu de gozaru…. Sayonara..."_

_He wanted to let go now, and I thought you would want it to be this way. Tomoe-san, no matter what happens, I will make Kenshin happy, and will make sure that he knows he deserves to be happy, and that he makes me happy._

_Arigato...for telling Kenshin that I was waiting for him. For smiling at him instead of Enishi. I know it sounds cold-hearted on the part of your brother... demo... Because of that Kenshin came looking for me… and Enishi saw that Kenshin never took advantage of you, but instead loved you and tried to protect you._

_Arigato, Tomoe-san... I will make Kenshin happy. For you... for me… and for him..._

* * *

The shoji leading to the kitchen slid easily. Kaoru was greeted with Kenshin's apron-clad back and a foreign whiff of something that smelled distinctly like radish soup.

Kenshin turned, a butcher knife poised in his hand. He beamed. "Ah, Kaoru-chan. Dinner is on its way."

Kaoru smiled faintly. She observed her husband silently. He was expertly cutting up the fish. The fire nearby was ready. A few strands of red hair clung wetly onto his sweat-drenched face, his ponytail loosened.

Kenshin paused to wipe the sweat away with his sleeves and continued. For a while, the sound of knife making contact with the cutting board was the only sound in the small kitchen.

Watching him, a sudden rush of emotions rose halfway up her throat. There was something she needed to tell him…

"Kenshin."

He felt her arms circled his waist. She leaned against his back gently. Perceiving a touch of urgency in her hug, he merely smiled. If there were anything Kaoru wanted to say, she would say it sooner or later.

The 'aroma' of fried garlic and fish tickled her sense of smell. There was also the faint scent reminiscent of pine trees and cool forests. She breathed in, relishing the closeness.

"I went to see Megumi-chan just now," Kaoru mumbled into his back finally, referring to their doctor-friend who lived just down the road.

"Oh? To visit her?"

"No, I was feeling unwell –"

Kenshin dropped the knife and spun around in her arms. He picked her hands carefully and pressed them close to his face. "Unwell?" He then touched her forehead. It felt hot, but not feverishly so.

Kaoru rarely gets ill. His brows creased in worry. "Why didn't you tell me you were sick? How long has this been going on? You need to rest. Come on, I will bring you to the bedroom."

Kaoru was careful not to giggle at the shower of concern. Instead, her eyes displayed nothing else but feigned pain. "No, Kenshin." She pulled away from his arms.

That subdued tone halted Kenshin dead in his tracks. "Kaoru-koishii, what is the matter?"

She shook her head slowly. "It isn't just any kind of illness."

He could only manage a pale "Nani?"

Kaoru thought she saw a flash of fear in those violet orbs. Her heart went out for him. Still, she had better continue.

"Megumi-chan told me…" Her voice trailed away, her head lowered.

"What did Megumi-chan tell you?" His heartbeat raced, contemplating what the doctor might have diagnosed her with. _No, please, don't make it serious, don't make it life-threatening… don't make it anything that could take her away from me…_

"Megumi-chan told me… to tell you…" She lifted her head and looked her husband fully in the eye. "That you are going to be a father soon."

Kaoru observed his husband's initial reaction, slightly bemused. He blinked, once, twice. The jaw dropped ever so slightly, and then his eyes widened in shock. "Anata, this is not a joke, is it?"

She reached for his hands, smiling sweetly. "No, dearest. I have your child," she guided those hands to her stomach, "in here," she ended softly.

At that moment, Kenshin Himura felt like he was on top of the world. He was going to be a father. Kaoru, the woman he loved, his wife, was to be the mother of his child… He searched Kaoru's eyes earnestly for hints of doubt. There were none.

She gazed back at him, smiling equally as radiant.

"Oh, Kaoru." He brushed away her hair to kiss her forehead. Light and brief as the contact was, Kaoru shivered in its lingering touch. There was a clear glow on Kenshin's face. A bright twinkle, a glowing smile. She blushed, noting how handsome her husband looked.

But then, she suddenly caught a reflection of water in his eyes. A lone drop of tear streamed down his scarred cheek. _He's crying…_

"Kenshin, you are not happy?" The thought of him not sharing her joy was painful, to say the least.

"No, of course I am. I am too happy that words cannot simply describe how I feel." He shook his head, and looked away. _He looked sad, but there is something else too._ Kaoru clutched her heart tightly, unable to discern the emotion in his eyes.

"It's just… it's just… I have a family now, yes? A true, true family," he continued quietly.

Then she knew he was thinking of his wanderer days. She could not understand the full extent of the loneliness and pain he must have felt, but thought it would be close to how she felt when Kenshin was out there, battling for his life in the war.

She wrapped her arms around Kenshin, hoping to comfort him. "You have a family now, Ken-chan. OUR family. You, me, and our baby." He pulled her closer, touched by the sincerity glowing in her blue orbs.

They stood there for a long time, quietly savoring each other's presence. Then, pulling back, Kaoru said: "Come on, you had better get dinner ready. I'm starving." Then she managed a weak smile. "I would love to help, but you know how I am with cooking."

Kenshin's arms remained encircled around Kaoru. He just gazed at her, lovely violet warming up her soul. Then, very softly, he whispered: "Arigato, koishii."

A look of bewildered surprise registered on her face. "Oh?"

Kenshin smiled at her expression. "For giving me a family. A family of our own." He leaned and hugged her firmly. "Arigato, Kaoru-chan, for giving me happiness."

Without waiting for any response, he let go and beamed like he always did. "Dinner will be ready soon!" he exclaimed loudly. He turned his back swiftly on Kaoru, and resumed his cooking with a heavier air of silence unusual of his generally cheerful character.

Kaoru stared at his back. Strong raw emotions suddenly surfaced as she recalled what he said. Biting her lips from sobbing, she let the tears roll freely. His words echoed and magnified in her mind….

"Arigato, Kaoru-chan, for giving me happiness."

_Arigato, Tomoe-san… I will make Kenshin happy... _

… _And I did._

* * *

Holding a full basket in his left arm, Kenshin strolled leisurely down the beaten path. The dojo where they lived was just a few more steps ahead.

It was still very early in the morning. Out of habit, Kenshin woke up at the break of dawn and started with the house chores. He had just finished his grocery shopping at the nearby market. Doing the laundry would come later in the morning when the sun shone a little brighter.

Kenshin loved mornings. His mind was clear and the air was good. Also, the silence was rejuvenating. Kaoru liked to sleep in. Kenji was usually so active in the day that by bedtime he would have exhausted himself. Nature's sweet sounds accompanied him as he walked.

A soft, contented sigh left him. He had Kaoru and Kenji. He was happy. There was nothing more he could possibly wish for. A soft hum escaped his lips.

This peaceful life suited him more than the Hitokiri one. All he needed to worry about was the house chores that Kaoru had yet to fully master even if she was already in blooming motherhood. Kenshin certainly did not miss his past life, one that was built on blood and misery.

Shaking the depressing thoughts out of his head, he swung open the gate leading into the back yard.

The moment he stepped into the grounds Kenshin knew immediately something was amiss. Even though everything looked perfectly normal, his senses were going into an overdrive. His fighter instincts burned.

His heart beat so loudly it was the only thing he could hear. He forced himself to focus. _Come on... come on! What is wrong?_

Then Kenshin saw the puddle of dark red blood. And he noticed for the first time that the door leading into the dojo was ajar. And that the sandy grounds were disturbed by many footsteps.

He could sense it now. Negative, dark, violent ki. Faded as it was, its traces still lingered faintly in the morning air. _Meaning it was present once before…_

The basket fell to the ground with a resounding thump, along with its contents.

"KAORU! KENJI!"

* * *

TBC 

Japanese-to-English Translations:

sessha – this one/this unworthy one. A very humble way to refer to oneself.  
dono – a polite honorific  
san – an honorific  
arigato – thank you  
sumanu de gozaru – I am sorry, that I am  
sayonara – goodbye  
shoji – Japanese sliding doors. Traditionally they are made out of rice paper.  
chan – an honorific. More intimate compared to –san.  
koishii – sweetheart, dear  
nani – what  
anata – you, dear  
dojo – training ground  
hitokiri – a term: Manslayer  
ki – the closest definition I can think of is 'spirit', or 'aura'. Anyone willing to help with this?

Additional info:

Tomoe Yukishiro is, if you haven't already knew, Kenshin's first love. She died, obviously. But under what circumstances I won't tell, one because I myself don't even know, and even if I did, I'm still sticking to my don't-spoil-it-all-for-others principle. Hmph.

Akira Kiyosato is the reason why Tomoe got in touch with Kenshin. That's all I'm gonna say.

Enishi Yukishiro is Tomoe's brother.

Credits:

The italic verses in the tomb scene are the words of "A Tribute to Tomoe" from "Aishiteru - My Valentine For Always" (http:www.aishiteru.tk). I've left most of the parts untouched, only adding a few words here and there. I remember reading it and feeling a mix of emotions, and so I decided to use them in here. :)

Posted on 24/3/2005 4.00PM


End file.
